Watching sport games is the popular entertainment in the life, and viewers watch the games via television, computer or mobile phone. However, viewer cannot often enjoy the high quality videos everywhere due to the limitation of transmission bandwidth.
Scalable video coding (SVC) is a current standardization project of video compression, which is able to scale the size of video bit-stream based on the differential bandwidth rate. Besides, SVC can achieved the request of lower bandwidth rate by reducing the resolution of video, decreasing the number of video frames, or reducing the quality of video; however, the watching quality under those lower bandwidth rate is often seriously decreased to an unacceptable point.
Therefore, how to provide the high quality video under the lower bandwidth rate, and thus more enjoyment on game watching is the object to be achieved by the present invention.